Tohka Yatogami vs. Saber
Tohka Yatogami VS Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Tohka Yatogami from the Light Novel Date A Live and Saber from the Fate Visual Novels. Description Female spirits who wander the earth, though which will rule over the other? Interlude Wiz: Spirits, questionable in nature and near intangible. Or so many believe. Boomstick: However, there are many spirits who can be in physical form, despite this belief. Wiz: Tohka, aka, "Princess", the spirit from Date A Live. Boomstick: And Saber, the Heroic Spirit of the Fate series. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tohka Yatogami (Cue Seirei) Wiz: In the world of Date A Live, there was only speculation of the existence of Spirits. Boomstick: At least until 30 years ago, when a Spirit dubbed the first Spirit managed to somehow make an appearance on earth, which in turn caused one of the biggest disasters recorded. Wiz: Whether being intentional or not, this Spirit summoned the first spacequake, which is when a Spirit crosses over to our world. This would make a large bend in the walls between these dimensions, making this disaster occur. Boomstick: Pity this was the most powerful as it killed over 150 million people, not to mention that they appeared around the globe for six months. Wiz: Many believe that it's the progenitor of all Spirits. As the world was settling down from this disaster, it was agreed between world leaders that the Spirits should be hunted down whenever they appear and for the years to come, organisations such as the AST and DEM Industries were made to combat them. Boomstick: Though Ratotskr...(sigh) Damn you, hard to pronounce words! Wiz: Anyway, Ratatoskr wished to seal Spirits instead, allowing them to live normal lives. They did this by using a boy named Shido Itsuka, who would date them to raise their affection towards him before sealing them. Boomstick: Well, that a bit disappointing. Anyway, the first Spirit he sealed was Tohka, who could really give Goku a run for his money when it comes to food. Wiz: When she visited Shido, her spacequake was rather weak, only destroying some shops. In addition, she was exceptionally cold hearted to humans as the organisations would try and kill her wherever she went. Boomstick: But that's not all! She had no name, until Shido gave her one and despite her distrust with humans, she eventually didn't mind them. (Cue Mission of AST) Wiz: Now, despite the fact that she has been sealed, she is still reasonably strong. Boomstick: She wields an Angel, which is a sword known as Sandalphon. It is able to dish out damage efficiently and due to Tohka's large amount of mana, she has increased attack and defense abilities. Wiz: Not to mention that she focuses on strong as well as swift strikes, concerntrating her mana on her body and sword to inflict more damage. Plus, despite being sealed, she can instinctively regain her power, becoming unsealed once again. Boomstick: She also has an Astral Dress, which is extremely durable, being able to withstand attacks from many weapons created specifically to kill Spirits. Wiz: But probably the most powerful weapon in her arsenal is her throne, rightfully called the Throne of Annihilation, whih acts as the scabbard of Sandalphon. Boomstick: Really? All I can see is that she can use it as a form of transport. Wiz: That's because she hasn't cut it in half yet. (Shows Tohka cut throne in half, then the throne's pieces fuse with Sandalphon) Boomstick: Oh, so she gets a bigger sword? Wiz: Yes, but this increases her power output drastically. When fused to Sandalphon, it becomes Halvanhelev. Boomstick: With this, she is able to slice at foes with much more power, being able to cut through Territories created by AST soldiers. Wiz: Even the more powerful Territory users struggle to stand up to the power of Halvanhelev, such as Origami. Boomstick: Why? Just...why would you name your kid after a paper bird? Wiz: No idea, though Halvanhelev was able to cut through a mountain in a single strike. Boomstick: Well damn! It wasn't even fully charged either. (Cue Furious Angel) Wiz: But even then, she can become stronger. When exposed to her negative emotions- Boomstick: Her emotions are pretty fragile anyway. Wiz: ...But once her negative emotions take hold, she is able to transform into her much darker form. Boomstick: Oh man, and once Inverse Tohka takes hold, you'd better run! Wiz: Once Inversed, she becomes much stronger, even surpassing the likes of Kurumi in strength. In addition, she gains more attack power, though this does take a toll on her defense. Boomstick: Despite this, she was able to tank a point blank attack from DEM Industries strongest Wizard and wasn't even scratched. Hey Wiz! Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: You should totally go against Inverse Tohka and say you're Wizard. Ehehe. Wiz: That's plain suicide! Moving on, she becomes emotionless, only desiring to destroy her opponent. Plus, instead of wielding the Angel Sandalphon, she wields the Demon King Nehemah, which is much more menacing. Boomstick: And you know how she can split her throne? Well, she can do it here too, though she instead summons Paverschlev. A fully charged swing of her sword is able to destroy a fair portion of Tengu City. Wiz: However, once she uses up all the power of Paverschlev, it will disappear and revert back to Nehemah. Boomstick: Her Astral Dress changes too, though it's more revealing than anything else. Wiz: True...As well as her sword, Tohka is able to create a powerful barrier around herself, fire energy blasts from her fingers or hand, is able to fly and is capable of creating a shockwave with an arm swipe. Boomstick: Well, I know now not to mess with this chick! Wiz: Unfortunately, she isn't without fault. For one, even though she's efficient in combat, she does act like a child at times, making her a little gullible. Boomstick: Though that's due to her curiosity, since she hasn't been on earth for too long and the fact that this is only outside of combat. Wiz: As a result, she usually has to be told by someone that she's been tricked. Boomstick: However, she does have common sense in battle, being able to analyze an opponent and find the best way to counter them. Like the time Origami became a Spirit herself... Um, spoiler. Wiz: Her second fault is that she does hold back unless it's an opponent she shouldn't underestimate. In addition, once Inversed, Tohka becomes more hostile and won't be held back by this. Boomstick: Well hopefully, she won't go rampant. If she does, it just spells the end. Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: Before the Dark Ages, the Romans ruled over Britain. It was a time of great prosperity. Boomstick: That was until the Barbarians attacked and the Romans met their demise, leaving Britain to become an independent nation Wiz: But there was one prophesized child who would lead the Brits to victory. And no, his name wasn't Arthur. Boomstick: Heck, it's not even a man, rather a female. Wiz: Artoria Pendragon was born within this conflict as the daughter of Britain's current king, Uther Pendragon. However, her father was disappointed that she was a girl. Boomstick: Though it didn't stop him from disguising her as a boy and saying that she was Arthur. Wiz: She was trained by Sir Ector, who was a wise and old knight. Despite not believing in the prophecy, he wanted to train Artoria. Boomstick: She even had a foster brother named Sir Kay, who kind of reminds me of a sore loser as he always declared himself the winner of the duels he had with her, despite losing. Wiz: And of course, once the day of prophecy came, she was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, making her the new king of England. Boomstick: ...I think everyone knows what happened next. She led Britain from Camelot and formed the Knights of the Round Table. Then, she eventually got Excalibur-''' Excalibur: You Fool! '''Boomstick: No, not that Excalibur! Anyway, she somehow produced offspring as well. Wiz: This was due to Merlin making her a pseudo-male and having Lancelot's lover be the mother. Boomstick: Wow. Talk about gross magic and being an outright douchebag. Wiz: Though that isn't the worst part. Not only was it found out that Lancelot was the mother's true lover, but she was also executed by...none other than Artoria. Boomstick: After being betrayed by her only daughter and with Britain in ruins, Artoria layed down, her end nearing. Wiz: Though before she died, she appeared to the world. She would become a Heroic Spirit and in return, she would have a chance of getting the Holy Grail to save her country. Boomstick: So...you're saying this is like a lottery draw? Wiz: Yes, though there would be other spirits that would compete for the Grail. Boomstick: Well I wouldn't like that. "Hey, you have a chance of getting your greatest desire, but you have to murder other powerful people!" (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: ...She would then take part in the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War. For the sake of this battle, we will be using Saber when she's under Kiritsugu due to her being much weaker under Shirou. Boomstick: She is a expert swordsman, being able to battle with other Heroic Spirits who are just as famous as her. She is even able to disarm a kendo expert while unarmed. Wiz: Though even in life, she was unnatural, having the magical energy of a dragon at birth. In addition, when she visited the Lady of the Lake, she was granted with the ability to walk on water. Boomstick: Being under the Saber class, she gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life and though she can use magecraft, she says that it's not the way of a king and refuses to use it. What a waste. Wiz: However, she wouldn't be the fabled Arthur without her trademark holy sword: Excalibur! Boomstick: But she usually conceals it with Invisible Air, a technique that makes the sword invisible. Not only does this conceal her identity, but it also provides a great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Wiz: At least until the opponent figures out the length through battle or she doesn't conceal it with Invisible Air. It also acts as a Noble Phantasm, which is a unique weapon or ability based around the Heroic Spirit. Boomstick: And due to the holy nature of Excalibur, it has an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! Wiz: It does have a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber slashes the air with her sword or points it in the direction of where she wants to attack and creates a beam of light. Boomstick: She isn't just restricted to that. She can also use Invisible Air in unique ways, such as firing a gust of wind at the opponent or concealing other objects with it. Wiz: And though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, though she must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor is extremely durable, being woven from her magical energy. It can easily be repaired, though it takes up some of her energy and can be dangerous for her. In addition, weapons that target magic can render it useless. Wiz: Though that hasn't stopped it from tanking strong attacks. If that wasn't enough, she also has a healing ability, though this also requires some of her energy to pull off. Boomstick: Plus, her dragon blood allows her to have a strong resistance to magic attacks. However, the down side to this is that existences based around dragons or dragon slaying are tricky opponents due to her being a dragon in human form. Wiz: She is by far the most unique of servants, possessing a Magic Core heart. If we compare the power output between a mage with Magic Circuits and Saber's Magic Core, it's basically comparing a machine to a factory. Boomstick: If her strength isn't enough, she can use Mana Bursts, which I think work like steroids. Wiz: No Boomstick, they're not steroids. Boomstick: Really? Then why is it that her performance is increased by infusing her weapon and her body with magic before expelling it? Come on, you can't tell me that it isn't steroids. Wiz: I'm telling you precisely that! Anyway, her fighting style isn't the only thing she's honed. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a much deadlier combatant. Boomstick: Unfortunately, many of her techniques or attacks require her energy, though she has a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage. Wiz: It doesn't help that she also plays by the book, preferring to face a warrior fair and square and refuses to use underhand tactics to win. Boomstick: But not only is she the former king of England, she's the epitomy of grace! Saber: There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight A café is seen with a sign saying 'Ahnenerbe'. The camera zooms in on it and the lighting dims, until the inside of the café is seen. Inside, Saber is seen waiting tables, before walking up to an eager, young girl with her head concealed by the menu. Saber: Hello, could I take your order? Suddenly, the girl pops her head out from the open menu. Tohka: Um, could I have one of everything? Saber: Sure, coming right up! As Saber returns to the bar, one of the employees inform her that they're out of stock. It turns out someone had stolen the stock. Returning to the girl, Saber apologizes to Tohka, saying that they're currently out of stock. Tohka: (sighs), And I thought this was the best place to get food. All of a sudden, Saber snaps due to the amount of stress put on her by other customers. Saber: Excuse me? Tohka: Well, if I can't get served, I'll go elsewhere, since there's nothing to get. How disappointing... Saber: You dare disrespect this café? (Cue Dogfight) Saber draws out her sword, to which Tohka reacts by summoning Sandalphon. The outside of the café is shown before Tohka is sent flying into the air, breaking the roof. Saber then jumps through the hole and lands near where Tohka impacted the ground, finding that she is levitating. Tohka unseals herself, preparing for battle. Their eyes lock, before beginning to charge. FIGHT! As Tohka reaches Saber, the two engage in combat, the former surprised by the invisible blade. After a few sword clashes, Tohka gets a rough idea as to the length of the sword, before being knocked back by the blade's strength. Tohka, recovering while airborne, begins firing purple beams at Saber, to which Saber dodges and blocks. Figuring out how she can get Tohka down, she runs towards a building before beginning to run up it. As the beams are firing at the building, Saber manages to reach a suitable height before jumping from the building and attempting to strike the Spirit, who blocks the attack. However, Saber then simultaneously jumps off other nearby buildings, striking at Tohka while doing so. Their swords lock again, but Tohka manages to overpower Saber due to being in the air and Saber is flung to the floor. Saber: That flight is reasonably pesky... Saber then expels wind towards Tohka, who gets caught up in it and is sent flying into a nearby house, though Tohka put up a barrier before impact. As she emerged from the rubble, Saber was already rushing towards her. Before she could land her strike, the Throne of Annihilation fell between them, but despite this, Saber barrel-rolled out of the way before the throne could crush or block her attack. As she tried to regain her momentum and face Tohka, the Spirit fired a powerful beam at her, inflicting some damage on Saber. Despite most of the damage being nullified, some of the attack had damaged Saber's armor, who managed to repair it before the smoke from the attack disappeared. (Cue The Sword of Promised Victory) Using the smoke as cover, Saber rushed out and attacked Tohka once again, who had barely enough time to block, resulting with a cut. As they were fighting, the throne laid horizontally. When Tohka was backed up onto the throne, it flew away from Saber before Tohka made an aerial assault with her beams. With Saber blocking, Tohka made the throne charge towards her, knocking Saber down. When Saber gets back up, Tohka lands near her. Saber: I must admit that you are a worthy foe. Tohka: And I have to say that you certainly are on another level. All the more reason not to hold back. As Tohka said that, she splits the throne in half, causing the fragments to fuse with Sandalphon and creating Halvanhelev. Saber: So I see you're getting serious now. Time for me to show you my power. During the fusion of Sandalphon and the throne, Saber uses a Mana Burst to increase her stats. Tohka then begins by flying at Saber and letting loose a furious combo onto her. The latter manages to block the attacks before striking back at Tohka. The strikes produce shockwaves, causing nearby buildings to collapse and light to fill the area. As another sword struggle is underway, Tohka jumps backwards before letting loose three waves from Halvanhelev. In response, Saber uses another Mana Burst, reveals her sword and slices the waves in half. She then jumps up and manages to land a hit on Tohka, who retaliates by punching Saber. Seeing that she's damaged, Tohka descends to the ground and lets loose another wave of energy. Saber, having no time to strike it instead tries to dodge it, but the attack managed to hit. While in the dust, Saber sees that she's wounded and heals herself as well as fixes her armor. As the dust clears, Saber is stood in the trench created by the wave. The two engage in a sword fight once more, but Saber has the upper hand. Tohka then gets sent flying by Excalibur's strike, falling to the ground. As Saber was approaching to finish her off, Tohka is seen saying something. Tohka: Please...someone. Save me. At that moment, Saber had closed the distance and was prepared to impale Tohka. (Cue Hanten Tohka) Before she could land the finishing blow, Tohka's conscious is seen falling into darkness before a dark hand engulfs it. At that moment, dark energy erupts from Tohka, causing Saber to jump back and brace herself. Meanwhile, Ratatoskr's airship Fraxinus picks up a signal and an alarm is sounding. Kotori: What's going on? Shiizaki, what's the report? Shiizaki: It's a...C-category E. Negative Spirit levels, from Tohka. Kotori: (Who could possibly be behind this? Tohka, please be alright, we'll come as soon as possible.) As the camera is back on the fight, Saber sees a dark figure emerge, having a different sword. She levitates on the spot, analysing Saber with a much more hostile look, causing Saber to shiver a little by the overwhelming darkness. Tohka then points Nehemah towards Saber, glaring at her with menacing eyes and killing intent. Inverse Tohka: Now then, it's time for you to vanish! (Cue Gabriel Rondo) Saber readily grips her blade before a sword fight ensues. The relentless assault from the Inversed Spirit is starting to overpower Saber, though the latter manages to fire a blast of wind towards Tohka, making her lose the ground she made. Saber, starting to feel a little tired, uses another Mana Burst to try and match Tohka's strength. As they lock swords once again, their strength appears evenly matched, each putting more mana into their swords. Despite Tohka being the one who's overpowered by Saber, she redirects the swords to the side of her, causing a large hole in the ground to appear. Both combatants are reaching their limit. Saber: (There is something wrong with her. I must put an end to this.) Inverse Tohka: (She is much more persistent than I originally imagined.) Hmph, playtime's over! Flying up, Tohka then combines Nehemah with the new throne to create Paverschlev and begins charging a devastating attack. Inverse Tohka: Paverschlev! Meanwhile, Saber begins charging Excalibur. Saber: Ex- Inverse Tohka: Destroy her! Saber: -Calibur! They both then release their attacks on each other as a wave of energy, entering a great power struggle. The collision between them destroyed many buildings surrounding the fighting area and the two energies are struggling for dominance, with both of the sword's output energies increasing. As the energies frantically battle, the wave from Paverschlev starts to crack before the wave of holy energy pierces through the wave and engulfs Inverse Tohka, leaving no trace of her. K.O! Saber makes her sword and armor vanish before returning to the café. Over at Fraxinus, the alarm ceases. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Holy crap! Literally, just damn! Wiz: Even though Tohka gave it her all, she was simply outclassed, despite her stat increases, flight and versatility. Boomstick: The fact that Saber could increase her strength up to six times via Mana Burst enabled her to beat Tohka in power, even when Inversed or fusing her throne. Wiz: Plus, Saber has much more combat experience than Tohka, training when she was a child. Even in death, she took part in two wars with other heroic figures. On the other hand, Tohka had only been in the world for a two years at best. In addition, a portion of it was not even based around fighting, thanks to Ratatoskr. This just proves that sealing something isn't always a good idea. Boomstick: And while the Inversion was surely powerful, it was dark in nature, making Excalibur much more effective as it's one of the most powerful holy weapons. Wiz: Not to mention that Saber could heal herself and fix her armor while Tohka couldn't heal. Then there's the fact that Saber's dragon infused body is resistant to magic, something that was a main part of both arsenals. Boomstick: The next thing to be pointed out is their mana reserves. Even though many of her moves require mana, Saber has a somewhat bigger magical pool than Tohka as well as having more stamina. Wiz: But the real nail on the head is that Saber almost never lets her emotions get in the way of a fight, while Tohka has much less control over them, going Inverse as a result. Boomstick: Looks like Saber was the light in shining armor! Wiz: The winner is Saber. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015